The Trouble a Fairy can Cause
by mysteriousmaidenwarrior
Summary: Kagome started going to a new school and saw a fairy. She does not realize the upheaval this will cause. So long to her quiet school years. I do not own either Inuyasha or La Corda d'Oro
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is suppose to start a new school today. Guess what? She overslept. She hurriedly put on her new uniform and started running.

I am running late. It is taking forever to get to school. How many stairs does a school need?

"Does anyone see me?" "Does anyone hear Me?" a voice spoke.

Surprise, that she is seeing a fairy Kagome fell down. If going back in time is possible then, fairies are also.

Little did she know, because of this meeting, her life was to be drastically changed.

All she wanted was to have a peaceful normal relaxing school life.

Sometimes we don't get what we want.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting about the fairy, Kagome dashed into the classroom. Everyone was talking about the bells ringing, supposedly it was a rare occurrence. There was gossip about two musicians falling in love with each other, whenever the bells rang. She was glad that she was not one. Kagome needed a break from all those males. After dealing with Inuyasha, Kouga, and the ever persistent Hojo, she was in no mood for romance.

"Attention. Attention. This year we will be having a competition for the best musician. The candidates are: Third year Azuma Yunoki, Third year Kazuki Hihara. Second year Tsukimori Ren, Second year Shoko Fuyuum, First year Keiichi Shimizu, and in the general studies Second year Kahoko Hino, and First year Kagome Higuashi." was the message over the loud speakers.

The class went strangely quiet and everyone turned and stared at Kagome. Raising her hand, she asked the teacher if she can be excuse.

"You do look a little pale. Are you not feeling well?" ask the teacher.

"Actually, I am confused. I would like to get this straighten out. I do not play a musical instrument.'' replied Kagome.

After a couple of minutes, the bewilder teacher finally responded. "Go ahead and take care of it."

She ran to the office of Hiroto Kanazawa. I am not about to get involve in this. All I want to have a nice, quiet, peaceful, learning environment.

"Can I help you?" asked the instructor.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I need to talk to you about the contest." she replied.

"Ah, yes, Am I suppose to asked if you saw It?" Kanazama countered.

"The fairy? Sure I've seen it. But I want nothing to do with this. Count me out!" She stated as she walked out of the room. Upset and not paying enough attention to where she was going, she slammed into Tsukimori Ren.

"Great. A crazy girl, get away from me." retorted Ren.

"No problem, who would want to be near a jerk like you."she snapped at him while running off.

All the while Azuma Yunoki was listening and watching with interest. He was thinking "interesting, very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Len was on the roof practicing his violin. He heard yelling. He look down and saw Kagome screaming and swatting at the air. She looked like she was having an argument. The strange thing is that no one was there. He heard snippets as how she hated violin music and not wanting to be involved with fairies. He was thinking, "She really is a basket-case. Maybe they should commit her somewhere." He decided to find somewhere else to practice.

Kagome was on the walkway. trying to head home. That pesky fairy kept bothering her and trying to give her a magic violin. Lili would not take no for an answer, but Kagome was not giving in either. The fairy kept buzzing around her face and Kagome responded by swatting it away.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lili." You are suppose to want to be bless by a fairy."

"I already have been blessed with magical items. Not interested. Been there. Done that," replied Kagome as she was trying to leave.

"But I have this magical violin," Lili replied.

"I don't even like classical music, let alone violin music. There is always a price to paid with magic and I am not interested. I want a normal life without fairies. Get away from me!" demanded Kagome.

She dashed off to get away. Lili just sat there stunned.

Little did Kagome realized that someone saw the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hihara still enjoys playing his trumpet at track meets. Although he gave up track to focus on music, it still hold a special place in his heart.

Most of the meet went as expected. The usual winners were successful in their events. Except for the mile run, in the girls division, it was a total upset.

A unknown runner flew past the district champion with total ease. She gave the sensation that a mile was nothing. It was like she spent all her time running around the countryside looking for something. There was no history of her ever running in track or belonging to a team. She was amazing. someone in the crowd mention that she was a new student and just started track this week.

Hihara studied her as she went up to received her award. Her long tone legs were evidence that she was not new to running. She had her long, luxurious. dark hair in high ponytail. Her eyes were a shimmering sapphire blue. They felt like they were looking into your soul. Not in a scary way, but like a cool calming sensation that you want to be lost in. His downfall was the moment she smile. As it lite up her face he lost his heart.

He is now a prisoner to her. His thoughts were devoted to her. He can not focus on anything else. It is affecting his music and he had not even met her.


	5. Chapter 5

Azuma was ordered by his grandmother to go to the shrine festival. He was not particularity interested in going, but no one disobeys his grandmother. His grandmother was all about the image. He always performed to her standards. No one ever sees his true self. He was not allowed to embarrass the family.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Kagome there. She looked like a true Miko. The priestess outfit felt like it came out of the Feudal Age. You can even imagine a spiritual power from her. It was that realistic. He was astonished at her ability of shooting arrows. She never missed. Somehow they manage a pink glow.

He joined in the tour to hear the stories about the jewel and the ancient tree. It felt like she lived it, her ability was that good.

She is getting more interesting to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was doing her afternoon run. She recently discovered that all her searching for the jewel left her in great shape. Her stamina and speed were good. It was probably from all the running around fighting demons. She won her first meet. Encouraged by this, she decided to focus on track and see what she can accomplished with it.

While she was running and enjoying the scenery and almost fell on top of a boy. He looked younger than most of the students. He had light blond hair. As she knelt down he open his aqua eyes.

"I am so sorry. Are you OK?" Kagome asked.

"My apologies, I must of fallen asleep again. It is a bad habit," Keiichi drowsily replied as he fell back asleep, landing in Kagome's lap.

She did not mind. He reminded her of Shippo. They looked and act nothing alike, but while sleeping, had the same angelic look. She really missed holding Shippo and stroking his fur. Kagome took the guilty pleasure of running her fingers through his hair. It was healing to her soul. Sweet memories brought tears to her eyes.

After 10 to 15 minutes she realized that she needed to go. To thank him she let a little power into him. She hoped that he would not be so tired.

Keiichi abruptly jumped up and ran off. He just could not sit still. His playing was erratic. His class mates were giving him strange looks. They were wondering is he was on drugs.

Maybe, just maybe, Kagome gave him too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was dashing away from the fairy that was ever persistent. She did not want to take no for an answer.

"You have to join in, we are running out of time, the first meeting is soon," She screamed in Kagome's ear.

Swatting her away, " I told you I am not interested!" She started running off in a zig-zag pattern and the fairy kept chasing her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled back, while jumping over some bushes to get away. "Stop chasing me."

She ran right in front of Len, making him drop his violin. Kagome continued to run off, yelling. Len glared at her," If my violin is damaged, she will hear from me. I don't care if she is insane or not. No one messes with my violin." He noticed that she was still yelling at the air.

Kagome keep darting and jumping over whatever was in her way. Lili was getting desperate and was still trying to get Kagome to play an instrument. As Kagome jumped over a bench losing Lili, she fell into Ryotarou. Relaxing now the fairy was out of sight. "I am so sorry. Are you OK?"

"I am, are you OK?" Ryo asked.

"I was in a hurry and forgot to look ahead. Please excuse me, I need to get going. It was nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to nice you. Be safe." Ryo replied. _ She is a likable but clumsy girl. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Kanazawa Hiroto was conducting the meeting of the first competition. Everyone was there but Kagome. He asked the students if anyone knew where she was. No one seemed to know her. Kanazawa had sent someone to retrieve her to the meeting. _

_He was informing the contestants of the first theme of the competition. A knock was heard at the door._

_"Excuse me, I was informed that I am supposed to be here," Kagome meekly stated._

_"This is the first meeting for the competition. I expect you to arrive on time," the Sensi informed her._

_"Sorry, I was not aware of a meeting for either track or archery," Kagome replied._

_"This is for the Music Competition. How can you forget, it is a honor to even be considered," speaking out of frustration, Kanazama responded._

_"Oh that, I am not interested," Kagome replied._

_"I am not aware you have a choice. The Head of the School is very insistent about it," he replied._

_"Why would he want someone that doesn't even play an instrument? You can tell Lilli that she can not force me!" Kagome yelled as left the room slamming the door. At the mention of Lilli, Kahako let out a small gasp._

_Azuma whispered, "Priestess"_

_Len state, "We do not need anyone that will not take this seriously. I had seen her around yelling at the air and waving her arms at nothing."_

_Kahako understood Kagome. Glad that no one seen her talking to Lilli. They would probably think she was crazy also._

_The others were wondering who Lilli was and why Kagome was important to the competition._


	9. Chapter 9

Shoko Fuyuumi was surrounded by three girls. They were informing her, of the reasons, she should not be in the competition and how insignificant she was.

It definitely ticked Kagome off. She had never liked bullies. Arrogant rich girls she really detested. Kagome did not have a problem with the wealthy, just the ones that thought it made them better than everyone else. She probably should of minded her own business, but her temper got the best of her.

"I actually think you're the insignificant ones. All you can do is harass others and attempt to make yourselves feel better by doing so." Kagome reminded them.

The leader glared at Kagome, "Stating the one who thinks she is too good to join the competition."

"No, that is actually a sign of my intelligence. Of course, I doubt if you would know what that is," she replied.

"What did you say?" the other girl replied.

"Are you hard of hearing also?" she asked.

Two of the girls went to attacked her, but Kagome was too fast and they ended up falling on their face. As Kagome darted out of the way she managed to flip the third girl onto the ground to join the other two.

Kagome led Shoko Fuyuumi away from the area. "Don't waste your time with them."

Kahoko was about to jump in but Kagome beat her to it. She was thanking her lucky stars. She would of probably been the next target if she did.

Hihara joked with Azuma, "That was fun to watch. Someone needed to put that trio in their place."

Azuma just smiled and didn't say a word.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome was jogging down town to get some miles in. She was by a music store and heard piano playing. She was amazed at how it spoke to her heart. Before she knew it, she was inside the store. She leaned upon the piano and watched Ryo play. He did not even notice she was there. He was so involve in his performance.

Finishing the song he was startled. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a few minutes. You are amazing. You are an excellent soccer player and your music is beyond word," Kagome enthusiastically replied.

"How about you? You are great in track and were chosen for the music competition," he replied.

"Sure I can play the piano, do you want to heard it?" she laughingly responded.

He slid over to let her play. Kagome started pounding the keys. The song choice was unusual. He was shocked.

"That was some song. Do you play another instrument?" he wondered out loud.

"No, that my full potential and the only song I know," she laughed.

"This Old Man'?" Ryo asked.

"You should really take my place. I am not planning to even go there. They refuse to take no for an answer and I won't embarrass myself, pretending I know anything about music. If anyone in general studies should go, it is you." Kagome excitedly suggested.

"I gave up music," he said.

"Please don't. I would really like to her your playing again. It is very special," she answered.

"How do you know about my soccer games?" Ryo questioned.

"My little brother is a big fan of yours. We go to all the games. I grew to be one also," she answered.

" I would play again for you if you agree to take lesson from me on the piano. You were horrible," he joked.

"Sure thing." she answer back with a smile.

He could get used to this.

I started a poll to see who should Kagome end up with.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was doing her afternoon run over by the bay. The area has fountains and small shops for the tourist and locals. You can often find musicians performing in front of the fountains.

Kagome stopped and stared at the girl playing. It was the second year girl she had seen at school. She believes her name was Kahoko. The music was beautiful, but that was not what stopped her. There was a strange presence coming from that violin.

"I enjoy watching her also. She seems to portray her love of playing,'" Hihara mention.

Kagome looked up to see who was talking. _It's that cute trumpet player._" Yes, It does,"she replied. _Not really, it just shows that her violin is magical."_ I seen you playing your trumpet at my meets. I always felt like you were playing for me. It gives me motivation to run faster."

Hihara smiled back and responded, " That is because I was. Since I seen your first meet I am a fan. Your running is superb, no waste of energy, it is like you are used to running for miles."_ I hoped I don't sound like a love sick puppy.  
_

"I am used to running anywhere from five to ten miles a day. I was just doing my afternoon run when the music distracted me," she replied._ I wish I_ s_aid__ something else. That sounds so arrogant._

"Can I join you? I use to run track and still continue running to keep in shape," Hihara asked. _please_

"Sure why not?" Kagome replied. "We can stop for some tea afterwards and get to know each other."

Hihara felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He hopes this will become a daily event.

I had a poll to see who Kagome will end up with.


	12. Chapter 12

The Higurashi Shrine had never receive such distinguish guest. Answering the door, Kagome's mother quickly bowed and escorted the visitor into her house. She sent for Grandfather to be present, being the head of the house.

She served tea in the strict traditional manner. The Head of the Yunoki family was known for her intolerance for anything modern and very proper.

"Please tell us what is your reason for coming here," bowed Kagome's Grandfather.

"I am here to discuss an engagement between your daughter and my grandson. Your family name and prestige is well respected. This could be advantageous financially to your Shrine," stated the patriarch.

"Thank you for considering my daughter. May I ask why she was chosen?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"I visit the Shrine at the festival. Your daughter is well trained in the arts. I noticed her spiritual powers also. The only shrine maiden I found with any. She is also the Shikon no Toma Miko." The Patriarch replied.

The room was suddenly quiet. Grandfather spoke up, "You realize that we prefer to keep this quiet. The Shikon is now dormant and can not grant wishes anymore."

"I am well informed of that. The Yunoki is kept up to date in many matters." she replied.

"I am concern that I never heard Kagome mention your grandson, does she even knows him?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"They go to the same school but in different departments," the Yunoki head replied.

"I am not comfortable marrying my daughter off to someone I never met. How about we arrange some meetings without their knowledge of a possible engagement?" Mrs Higurashi responded.

The Grandfather wisely replies, "Your grandson must be in the music department. How about Kagome doing a katana to his playing? It could either be a Shrine event or a cultural event at one of your dinners. This will place them together for practices and give them a reason to frequently see each other on a weekly basis."

"The practices will be held at the Shrine with supervision," the Patriach instructed.

"Of course, I will inform Kagome that she is to preform with your grandson. I will leave the final details to you," the Grandfather answered.

"Satisfactory. I will sent someone over with the details later," the Yunoki Head bowed and left.

"I am not sure about this," Mom whispered as she left.

"I think we handle it well, considering who she is. We managed not to commit to an engagement and not insult them by turning them down," Grandfather stated . "She is a scary women."

"I hope her grandson is nothing like her," Mom replied.

I know it is kind of slow but I needed a reason to get them around each other.


	13. Chapter 13

There he was again, living up to his nickname Sleeping Beauty. He is so adorable sleeping on the ground.

Kagome just finished her afternoon run of ten miles. A nap sounded like a nice idea. Hopefully he would not mind if she used him like a pillow. She didn't when he fell asleep on her. She put her head on his chest and dozed off.

Nami came by and saw them sleeping. She grabbed her camera and started shooting pictures. Imagine, 'the Kagome' track star sleeping with the musical prodigy Keiichi. There must be a story somewhere. She is going to start following them around to find out more. Keiichi was starting to stir. She quickly moved out of sight.

Keiichi started rubbing his eyes and realized there was something heavy on his chest. Red with embarrassment, he realized that it was a girl. He abruptly jumped up, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kagome said rubbing her head.

"I did not mean to hurt you, but I was surprised to find you sleeping on me," Keiichi replied.

"I actually should not invaded your nap without permission. You looked so adorable I could not help but join in," Kagome meekly answered.

Keiichi saw her deep blue eyes and suddenly decided that he did not mind. "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Keiichi."

"Kagome," she answered. "Let me make it up to you and buy you some cake. There is a new cake store I have been wanting to try."

Maybe, just maybe, being someone's pillow will turn into something more.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day of the district track meet. The winners will go to the National's. All the schools in the district were competing to go.

The mile run was about to begin. The athletes were about to line up. When Kagome got into position the crowd kept yelling Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. She turn and waved. The crowd went wild.

Len was walking by and wondered what all the noise was about. They were chanting that crazy girl name. 'Why?'

Hihara was in position with his trumpet ready to go. He joined in the cheering. He never miss one of her events.

Ryo went to watch Kagome. They ended up being close friends and he wanted to support her. He did not realize all the fans she had. It made him even more interested in the meet. Track doesn't usually get this much response out of the crowd.

The race started. Kagome took the lead right off. The rest of the pack kept up till the last lap. She then sped up leaving everyone in the distance.

All the while the fans started chanting Kagome again and the trumpet played charge as the last lap started.

She finished almost 3/4 a lap ahead of everyone else. Hihara ran down and hugged her. Everyone was congratulating her.

For some reason Ryo got angry when Hihara hugged Kagome. He wondered why he was so upset. He ran down to congratulate her also. She gave him a hug.

Hihara stared at Ryo. 'Why was he here?' He did not care for this not all.

Len was amazed at her ability. She is not acting crazy at all today. He was rethinking how he felt about her. Maybe she was not annoying as he thought. She did have nice legs.

I wanted to get some competition going with the boys and to get Len interested. So far Ryo is ahead in the poll.

I wanted to convey the popularity Kagome is receiving due to her running ability. All her time traveling in the past paid off in endurance and speed. The rest of the athletes did not have the experience of running after demons.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome was finishing her run going up the stairs of the Shrine. She was commissioned to prefer a kanada to music. She really did not have time for this. Homework, running, archery, piano practice, and her shrine duties kept her busy enough. She could give up the piano lessons but she looked forward to the time with Ryo. The Shrine was in need of finances and several of the buildings were needing maintenance work, so she would do what is needed to keep it running. After all the Shrine had been in her family for generations.

To her surprise it was Azuma, everyone knows who he is do to all the fan-girls surrounding him. Bowing down to greet him she asked, "Shall we begin?"

He brought out his flute and they discussed several songs. He mentioned choosing a very traditional piece due to his grandmother. After practicing for a hour they decided to break for a snack.

"You know you can relax and be your real self here," she mentioned.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I can tell by your aura that you are not what you seem. I bet you keep up an image for your grandmother. No one is here so you can relax," she stated.

"Is that so," responding with a gleam in his eyes. He started chasing her.

She took off and started running and hiding. Laughing, they took turns chasing each other.

"I have not had this much fun in years," he exclaimed.

"I am glad that you are able to," she replied.

Returning back to his normal persona, he prepares for to limo to pick him up. Kissing her hand, "Till next week," he gently said.

With a blush Kagome just kept looking at her hand.

Mom and Grandfather were watching.

"At least he is different from his grandmother," Mom replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Lili was upset. He still had not got Kagome to commit to being in the competition. Everyone that sees him has a hidden love for music that needs to be develop. Now, she just runs off without even responding to him. Kahako is now doing her best. He still needs to get Kagome involve. It was time to go to the Head of the School.

Kagome was escorted to the Head of the School Office. She was nervous. Since when does anyone go directly to the The President Office? It will probably not be pleasant.

The President closed the door for privacy after everyone else left the room. "Lili been telling me that you are giving him problems," he stated. He explained the history of the school and the significant of seeing a fairy.

"Sir, I reason I can see the fairy is because I am a Miko. I have the ability to see what others can not," "as for the contest I am not musically incline." Kagome politely replied.

"Kagome you will either preform in the competition or be band from track or archery. It will upset many if she were not able to represent the school in the state meet." "There is also another matter I need you to comply with. Keiichi needs to pass his history test so he can compete. Please get started on this right away." The President instructed.

_Great just something else to do. Why i am feeling blackmailed? Just wait till I see Lili. I see if he likes to be zapped. How am I suppose to compete? At least it is history. Knowing Keiichi he probably slept through his classes._

"Ryo, can you do me a really big favor? I need you to accompany in the competition," she begged.

"You, in a competition? What are you going to play, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"?" he puzzled.

"I know, I know, I tried my best to stay out of it but I have no choice," she answered.

"You can chose the song and I will perform a Japanese dance to it. There is no way I will even try playing an instrument in front of everyone. The judges won't like it but I don't care. It is there own fault!" she replied.

They discuss what Ryo wanted to play and she got a CD of the song so she can practice on her free time.

"Keiichi, I am suppose to go over history with you. Did you sleep through class?" Kagome teased.

Keiichi replied, "How did you know?"

Laughing, Kagome asked, "When do I ever see you awake?" They studied with each other having fun for the next two hours.

Afterwards Keiichi thought, If I get to study with Kagome why bothered staying awake.

Kagome went outside at lunch time wearing her earphones to practice her dance. She grabbed her fans and went through the movements. It was unusual to dance to Choplin but fun. The music was energetic and fast pace.

Len was practicing on the roof , he stop when he saw Kagome. He was utterly and totally entranced. He had never see anything as beautiful as this. His views on Kagome drastically change from total repulsion to deepest desire.


	17. Chapter 17

Mom and Grandfather were gone to a meeting. Kagome was watching Souta. Souta was begging to see the soccer practice, she relented and decided to go. It was not that hard to convince her, it gave her a excuse to see Ryo.

Souta couldn't sit still. His favorite player was here at practice. He ran out on the field while the team was practicing.

"Souta, Stop," cried Kagome as she chased him. Koro the Captain of the soccer team grabbed Sota.

"You need to get off the field," he commanded.

"Kagome ran up and bowing, apologizes for getting in the way. As she was getting ready to escort her brother off to the bleachers, the captain recognized her.

"Ae you the Kagome that is in track?" he flustered.

"Yes, I am," replying with a smile.

"Please come over here and sit with us, I am one of your fans," Koro replied.

Ryo noticed Kagome talking to the captain. "Kagome?" he say out loud. The rest of the team notice that Kagome was walking towards them.

"It's her!"

"She is heading this way."

"She is so hot."

"Hi Ryo, this is Souta my little brother wanted to meet you. Pardon us for disturbing your practice," She mentioned.

As Souta was gushing over Ryo, the rest of the team came up to Kagome asking her questions about track. The coach interrupted them and told the team to get back to practice and made them run ten laps for wasting time. He did let Kagome and Souta sit beside him. He talk to Souta about soccer and asked Kagome about her training. Kagome appreciated that the coach spent time teaching him about the finer points of soccer.

Kagome eyes were on Ryo. She liked watching him dribble and kicking goals.

"Kagome your drooling," teased Souta.

"What?" asked Kagome coming out of a trance. Souta giggle at her. "Kagome likes Ryo."

"Sshh, stopped that!" replied Kagome turning red.

After thanking the team and the coach for the pleasure of being allowed to spend time with them during practice, she walked home thinking. She was confused, she knew she liked him, but to what extent, the more she thought about it the more confused she was. All she knew was that she needs to either see him or hear from him every day.

She wondered what the meeting was about that Mom and Grandfather wouldn't talk about.

aaaaaaa

I thought it was funny that the coach chased the other players off and started talking to Kagome about track. I wondered what the meeting was about.

The poll is being narrow down to the top two. Ryo and Azuma.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the night of the first competition. Kagome was apprehensive about doing a concert without an instrument. She did not want to hurt her team by refusing. They were looking forward to being in a state meet. She was sitting outside mediating to help herself be calm.

Hino was looking for her accomplice, she was nervous enough without the added stress of her being missing. The order was change so she had more time to find her. Ren followed her.

Kagome felt someone leaving. She look up and said, "You will regret that."

The girl startled responded, "What do mean?"

"You were about to skip out."

"How? ...did you know?" she whispered.

"It's OK, Hino has been working hard, she really put her heart into the performance. You will want to be a part of it. Don't worry, I will be the one that will be a scandal tonight not her," Kagome reassured her.

As they were watching Hino relaxed. The words Kagome said gave her courage, she will do her best. Ren was wondering if she was going to act crazy again, but admired how she defused a potentially damaging situation for Hino.

The performances was going well all was left was Kagome and Ren. " It would really be in your best interest for Ren to be first," Kagome warned.

Mr. Kanzawa allowed it. It was too much effort to fight her. At least she finally agree to performed.

"That's fine, Kagome shouldn't you get your instrument ready. Everyone was watching as no one ever seen her with one.

"Oh, I better get changed," she ran off with her bag. Ryo was at the side smiling quietly.

Right when Ren finished and walked off stage, Kagome came in. Her had jade ornaments in her hair, dressed in a formal kimono. It was red with gold engraving. The sides had slits to allowed for movement. In her hands were red fans engraved in gold with red delicate feathers lining the edges.

"Where's your instrument?" asked the teacher.

Kagome lifted up the fans. "I told you I don't play a musical instrument."

Mr. Kanazama turned ashy pale and lean against the wall. _What was the President thinking?_

Kagome and Ryo walked out on the stage for their performance. Ryo position himself at the piano. Kagome walked up to the judges and bowed.

"I am not in the music program and I am not qualified to give a performance playing an instrument. I did not feel that my poor attempts of playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star could even compare. The President requested that I give one. I will demonstrate a old Japanese dance to Chopin. The song on the piano is "Andante Cantabile", the dance is about a struggled of a young priestess losing a holy jewel and the battle to get it back. I am not in the competition but would be please if you would consider Ryo. He is the one with the talent. I am just here because it was strongly recommended for me to preform, I agree so I would able to continue in track . I did not want to disappointed my team or fans."

Bowing again she took her position on the stage and nodded to Ryo.

The music started out calm like the dance. When it got the F minor it was tense and stormy. The dance gave the feeling of a major struggled and battle to get something back. At the recapitulation of the Nocturne the change in the emotion and feel was tranquility. The dance ended with the priestess securing the stone to safety.

The crowd went wild clapping and yelling "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Kagome thanked the crowd and thank Ryo for helping her out. She thank the judges for there understanding and patience.

As they left the stage Ryo picked her up and swing her. "I can't believe it worked."

She hugged him back. "I can't either."

Azuma ran over and grabbed Kagome and pulled her away to the wall. With hands on both side of her he angrily replied, "My fiancee should not be so comfortable with other men." Kagome dropped her fans.

"Fiancee?"


	19. Chapter 19

The room was in total silence. No one spoke, No one move. Who would of thought one act would quiet a room of musicians, but it did. No one, no one, had ever saw Amuza lose his cool. He was always known for his control of his emotions and ability to keep up his quiet polite facade. The the second item that shock them was the engagement. No one seen that coming. They were never together at school. They were all busy thinking. How? Why? When? Is it true?

Hihara was at a lost, his best friend is engage to the girl he likes. Neither had ever said anything to him. He did not know whether to support his friend or steal his girl away. He really enjoy the daily runs with Kagome. Sometimes they would stop for something to eat and just spend time talking. How can he compete? Azuma is smart and good looking. He even has his own fan club. His family is also wealthy. Hihara was starting to get depress thinking about it.

Keiichi was disappointed, he was hoping the history lessons would turn into more. When he found out his tutor was Kagome he was glad, he thought his sleeping through classes turned into a blessing. He always kinda of felt that she look at him like a younger brother. He did not want her to and was hoping in time she would change her view. Now it is too late.

Ren was pondering how someone that started out being crazy yelling at the air went to being engaged to one of the most popular guys in the school. She even had her own fan club now. How did she end up being so beautiful, graceful, wonderful? It took him too long to realize what a treasure she was. He missed his chance.

Ryo was angry. How dare Azuma get Kagome. He did not deserve her. He has plenty of girls to choose from. Why his Kagome? She spent time with him. With all the games, track, soccer, and piano practices they were together when was Azuma even around? He is the one that Kagome sees all the time, not him. He will not give her up so easily. It can't be true.

The silence was broken when the judges called them out. Ren won the performance. Kagome was disqualified but praise for her rendition of the dance and Ryo was place in the competition. Oddly, he came in third.

After leaving the stage Kagome grab Azuma hand and said, "We need to talk."

Finding someplace private to talk she asked him,"How are we engaged? I think I would of notice you asking me."

He replied, "Our families arranged it. The contract was sign last week. The engagement is to be announce at our Kanada."

_Night of the soccer practice they were at a meeting. _"I guess I need to talk with my family," she answered.

...

The informer return to the Patriarch with the information. He bowed and handed the information over to the Yunoki Head.

"Thank you Jaken, you are dismiss," looking at the information."Interesting, Azuma lost is composure. That can be useful."

Sesshomaru just stood by quietly with a smile. _The miko will not be so easy for you to control as you think._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Nami was excited. She has been following Kagome around and taking pictures. The paper is almost ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryo is ahead by one.

I tried to expresses how the guys felt. I wonder if Sesshomaru is enjoying this. He probably like seeing the Grandmother with control issues.


	20. Chapter 20

After talking to her family, Kagome understood the situation. The shrine could really use the financial security, but her mom said they did not know how to getout of it without becoming a target from the Yunoka Head. She would make the best out of it, Kagome was going to talk with Azuma. She had some conditions she expected out of him. She wasn't about to be married to a stranger. Sure she train with him, but that not enough to spend the rest of your life with someone. It was not like she was romantically involve with anyone anyway. She would do her best not to shame her family, but she is not about to ruin the rest of her life either.

Azuma was coming to the shrine. He was pretty sure that he dislike being summon here, it is enough he has to deal with his grandmother.

"Kagome, I am here," he politely said.

"Hi, Azuma. I talk with my family and now realize I am engage. I do have a few requests," she mention.

_Oh here it comes. _"Yes," he replied.

"The first one is that we should start acting like a couple," she said.

He grabbed her and kiss her. "Like this?"

Flushed and dizzy, "I am not ready for that, yet. I simply mean spending time together. We should go out on dates, eat lunch together, go to each other events, things liked that, " she said.

"I guess it would be a good idea, Grandmother wants you to move in with us after the Kanada. " he mentioned.

"She does?" Kagome questioned._ I am definitely not ready for that. "_Also can we not tell anyone that we are engaged, lets just say we are dating."

"We can give it a try," he stated.

"Thank you, is there anything you want?" she asked.

"I'll think about it, if you don't mind," he said.

"I see you at lunch tomorrow. Is there anything you dislike to eat?" she asked.

"No why?'"

"I am making you a bento, that what girlfriends do. " she teased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The school newspaper came out. The usual articles about sport events and other competition were in there. Len picture with his violin winning the had a story of being from general studies and competing. There was a nice shot of her all dress up performing. It was the headlines that got everyone attention. " Azuma and Kagome are Engaged!" The article talk all about Azuma family background and several comments from his fan club being disappointed it was not them. It stated that Kagome came from a shrine and that Azuma made regular visits there. Kagome was a first year known for her running ability and hold the district record for the mile. She is also in archery and place second in district. The article suggested next week more information and pictures are coming.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome was running up the stairs and saw a group of girls waiting for her. _Oh great the fan club. _She slow down and asked, "Are you waiting for me?"

The leader answered, "What makes you think you are good enough to be engaged to Azuma?"

"I don't. It's his grandmother. Go ask her. " she replied and run up the rest of the way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking up to Azuma's table she smiled and sat beside him. She open up a bento and gave it to him. "I hoped you like it," she said.

He open it up. Azuma can tell she spent a lot of time making it. She cut the vegetables into shapes of music notes. "This is wonderful. I appreciate the effort you put into this. I can tell you were thinking of me while fixing this. I will cherish every bite," he said.

She gently pushed his shoulder, "You charmer." she replied while a small giggle. She was slightly embarrass, but it in a good way.

Hihara was at the table whispered, "I think the temperature in the room just dropped,"

They both looked up, the whole room was glaring at them, the girls because of Azuma, the guys because of Kagome.

Azuma and Kagome looked at each other and laughed.

"Kagome, by the way have you see the school newspaper?" he asked handing it to her.

She lookeddown at the headlines and than back up to him." Well that explain the welcome group this morning."

"You had one too?" He asked.

They laughed again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ryo was not happy at all. He saw Kagome eating lunch with Azuma. They seem to be getting along. He knew it was childish, but he kept glaring at Azuma. He doesn't know what is the matter with him. He is not acting like himself at all. Every time he sees Azuma, he want to slug him, it does not matter that Azuma never gives him a reason to. He can't seem to get her out of his head. Yesterday at soccer practice, he kept looking for her in the stands. He really miss her. He occasionally sees her in the hall but that is not satisfying at all.

"It was after school and Kagome saw Azuma waiting by the limo. She went up to him and asked what's going on.  
"I was going to give you a ride home, isn't that what boyfriends do?" he teased.  
"Azume, I am sorry, I need to run at least five miles after school every day to stay in shape for track. Thanks for the offer," she replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"As the limo was leaving the school, Azuma notice that Hihara was running with Kagome. He knew that Hihara had a crush on Kagome and the thought of it made him uncomfortable. He felt like he could trust both of them, but he would rather she quit running. Once the word gets out of the engagement, she would be at risk for kidnapping to get to his family fortune. It was part of the reason he rides the limo to school. He would run with her but that would not work for two reasons. One is that he is not use to it and would slow her down. He doubt that he could run five miles. The second one is that his Grandmother would quickly put a stop to it. Besides that, he also prefer to limit her time around other males.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A couple of days later Kagome text Azuma that she could not meet him for lunch because she had a tutoring lesson to give. He did not realize that she tutors in history. He walk by the classroom to take a peek. She had her hand on Keiichi's shoulder leaning down next to his head looking at his homework. They were almost check to cheek. It seems like Kagome has time for everyone but him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kagome has going to his practices when she had time and he was going to repay her by watching a meet. He notices that Hihara was there in the stands with his trumpet. As she came up to the line the crowd started chanting Kagome, Kagome. He did not realize how popular she was or how good. He was amazed he won the state meet easily, after her race she was swarm by well wishers and reporters. He was fighting the crowd to see her and saw Ryo hugging her. _Him again._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

They plan on going out on Saturday. He was to pick her up from a lesson at a music store. He was please that she was pursuing something he was interested in. She was learning piano. He used to play piano until he was better than his brother and grandmother made him quit. That was until he saw who her teacher was. Ryo. They were sitting side to side laughing.

"Kagome, are you ready?" he asked.

"I will just grab my things," she replied.

"Ryo,"

"Azuma,"

They both just stared at each other.

Kagome walked back in "Is there anything wrong?'

"How can there be with you at my side," Azuma replied putting a hand on the small of her back escorting her out the door.

"See you next week, " she said to Ryo.

_Not if I can help it. _In the limo he gave her a bouquet of flowers, he inform her of his plans. A nice dinner and concert.

"I am not dress properly," she said.

"That's OK I plan for that,"he replied as the limbo pulled in front of a store. Kagome felt uncomfortable the store was fancier than the ones she been in before. She felt under dress to be shopping here. At first the sales people brushed her off until they saw Azuma. All the sudden they could not assist her enough. It was getting annoying. Azuma picked out a beautiful blue dress, mentioning this will bring out her eyes. He was right. The next stop was the hair saloon and when they were finish she felt like a beauty queen.

The restaurant he took her was French. She could not read the menu, did not know which fork to use first, and really felt out of place. Azuma was kind enough to order for her the food and conversation was wonderful. He had a total different lifestyle than hers, it would take some getting use to.

They finished with the concert, she found it boring but politely sat through it .Classical music can be mundane sometimes. She prefers music with a beat. She much rather see a rock band.

Azuma can tell that he miss the mark. Most of the girls he took out before really was impress by this. Kagome was different, she was not all about the prestige. He found that refreshing.

As he escorted her inside her mom grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. Azuma ask if he could get a copy, making her mom smile.

"Kagome, next time we let you decide the date," he said as he lean down and kiss her goodnight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Monday came and Azuma picked up the school paper. There was an article about Kagome. He took one look at it and crumble it up. That picture made him angry. She has some explaining to do. He hopes his Grandmother does not found out.


	22. Chapter 22

Azuma was waiting for Kagome at the top of the stairs, grabbing and pulling her to the side, "We need to talk!" he demanded. He open up a newspaper and showed her the picture shoot. There were several pictures of her with different guys. Running with Hihara, playing piano with Ryo, getting hugs from both of them and the most damaging, was the one of her sleeping on Keiiche chest. Turning pale, she dropped the newspaper.

"It isn't what it look like. It is all innocent, honesty," she pleaded .

"You know about my grandmother, I just hope she doesn't find out. Earlier, you ask if I have any request, I will made them now. I will take over your piano lessons, you will quit tutoring Keiichi and stop running,"Azuma demanded.

"Wait a minute! The school made me tutor Keiichi and I can not get out of that, I am going to nationals and need to stay in top shape, I guess I can give up the lessons with Ryo," she replied.

"I'll talk to the school about the tutoring. I am also concern about your safety, being engaged to me will make you a target for kidnappers also. You really need to think about maintaining an proper image," he gently reminded her.

"I am sorry, I will try to do better, most of those pictures were taken before our engagement. But there is no way I will give up running, I have a responsibility to the school," she replied. "Besides it won't be the first time I as kidnapped," she quietly said under her breath.

"Did you say something else?" he asked. He thought she said something about being kidnapped.

"Oh nothing." she replied.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Patriarch went over to the Higurashi"s Shrine. "I thought your daughter was upstanding and pure." He shove the school newspaper in their face.

Mom looked at it and calmly folded it up. "I see no problem, I trust Kagome and know that she did nothing wrong."

"She is destroying the families image!" the Yunoki Head replied.

"You can always cancel the engagement, if you perfer?" the Grandfather replied.

"Do you how long it took me to find a priestess that actually had power? That is not an option. Talk to your daughter or I will," The Patriarch demanded.

"Go ahead, I will not punished her when she did nothing wrong. Remember, you wanted the engagement not us! She will not be molded to your plans," Mom replied, "I think it is time for you to leave." as she opened the door.

After the Grandmother left Grandfather said,"Are you sure you should of said that?"

"Probably not, but if someone attack my kids, it brings out the mother bear in me. I just hoped that we won't get any reprisals from her."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Problems in Paradise. The voting between Ryo and Azuma is still going. Ryo is one ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome was about to leave school a limo was waiting for her.

"Miss Higurashi you are requested for a meeting," the chauffeur said.

"I really don't have the time for this right now, if you excused me," Kagome replied.

"It is insisted that you make the time. It would be in your best interest to come peacefully," the man replied.

"I don't go in cars with strangers. Who are you?" she retorted.

The window rolled down revealing the Patriarch. Suddenly two more men came out and grab her arms. "Okay I will come." Kagome replied. This family is really ticking her off.

They rode to the mansion in total silence. The Patriarch disappeared and a man walk her to the office. Kagome blinked her eyes, she thought she saw Jaken for a minute. The stress must be getting to her. The office was designed to intimidate you. The desk was raise so the person who sits behind it towers over the person in the chair facing it. She was purposely made to wait. Kagome decided she might as well meditate instead of letting them play their games, after all she faced demons before. After twenty minutes the Head of the Family finally came in.

"What is it that you need that you so rudely made me wait for?" Kagome demanded.

"Young Lady you realize I can cancel the engagement!" the Patriarch said.

"That will be delightful, please do," Kagome answered with a smile.

That took the steam out of the Grandmother sails, "Don't you like Azuma?"

"I liked Azuma just fine, it is the rest of the family I have problems with. Get to the point!" Kagome responded.

"Your conduct is inappropriate," she started.

"Lets talk about conduct. You were the one that force me to come here, you were the one that made me wait, and you were the one that force this engagement. If anyone's conduct is questionable, it is yours, excuse me I am leaving!" Kagome bowed and left.

"If you leave now you will have to walk," the Grandmother responded.

"No, I rather run. Ta-Ta," waving as she ran out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sesshomaru was in a few rooms down hearing everything. He had not been entertained like this for a while. He need to see a certain reporter and discuss some pictures. He can not wait to melt them. This is quite an enjoyable day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I rather enjoy cutting Grandmother down to size.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryo was frustrated. The piano lessons were stopped. It was the one sure way that he could count on to see Kagome. He really missed her. He need to step up his game or he will lose her. How can he do that when he never sees her? He needs to think of something to make her fall for him. He started with a poem he wrote for her and left in her locker. He had flowers sent to her house. What he really needs is some way to see her in person. He needs it, like he needs air to breathe. His day is incomplete without her. He needs to hear her voice. He just need her, period. His life is empty when she is not around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She managed to at least to get a compromise of staying two weeks at Azuma and two weeks at the Shrine. She felt smothered. They were so many useless rules, when and what to do, how to act, how not to act, if she hear the word proper one more time she might scream or even hit that witch. Kagome was raised to be polite and respect her elders but Grandmother was pushing it, the worse part is that you can not do anything that will make your older sibling look worse. This means that if you have more talent, you will give up that talent. This limit the younger siblings from reaching their full potential. Kagome really feels that the Grandmother is a bad leader. Grandmother keeps threatening her that she will force the school to kick her off track. If that happens this engagement is over. She will not allowed anyone to rule over her life like that. If she ends marrying Azuma, they will definitely not be staying in this house and she will get that woman claws off him. She can't imagine growing up like this. She know Azumza has a mean streak but it is a wonder that he did not grow more twisted than this. Kagome has no problems with Azuma, she can handle him easily. She feels if he was away from his Grandmother he would bloom into a fine man.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kagome was informed that Keiichi no longer need her lessons. She hopes that he will work on staying awake in class. Walking to class she wave hi to Ryo. He seem a little off today, he is usually calm and collected, but today he seems nervous. She hoped he was doing OK. When she got to her locker, she found a poem. How sweet of Azuma to write it. Smiling, she folded it and put it in her pocket. Ryo was watching around the corner and saw her smile. She liked the poem. One point for him.

School was a welcome break. It was refreshing being away from the mansion. When she entered the track room the coach was waiting for her. "Kagome please come into the office." Kagome did as instructed.

"Kagome, I am sorry to inform you that you are dismiss from the Track Club," the coach responded.

"That makes no sense, I am your best runner and we are heading to the Nationals," she replied.

"I wished it wasn't true but the order came from higher up," the coach replied.

"I see, I see what I can do, if she wants a fight she will get one," Kagome bowed and left.

When she left the building the limo was waiting for her. "Azuma, I refused to stay at your Grandmother's house anymore. You can either stay with me or with her. You can let her know I will continue running whether or not I am in track. I will not live by her rules," Kagome replied.

"Kagome," Azuma said.

"See you later," Kagome stated as she ran off. Meanwhile the word was getting around the school that Kagome was forced off the team. A petition was going around to bring her back. A decision to boycott the Yunko business was gaining in popularity.

Azuma can over and stay at the shrine with Kagome, he was glad to get out of the house. It feels much freer here. At dinner everyone seems to enjoy it and it was refreshing. He was concern when a delivery boy tried to leave flowers for Kagome from Ryo. He paid the boy to take it away. What is he up to? Sending his fiancee flowers, this will not be tolerated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day Ryo over head some girls talking about how sweet Azuma was for writing Kagome a poem. That was when he realized he forgot to sign it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Grandmother was upset. How dare anyone defy her. She is the Yunko head. Wait till they see what will happen to the shrine if they don't submit. They even draw Azuma away, she was losing her control over him. That girl accused her of being a bad leader, how she did not let everyone to become to the fullest of their potential. That she, of all things, was holding them back. How ridiculous, everything she does is for the good of the family. The Yunko name is held above all others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Poor Ryo


	25. Chapter 25

The Higurashi were having problems coming out of the woodwork. deliveries they were expecting was cancel. Inspectors came out and wrote citations. The bank called up their loan. The power company called and claim they did not received a payment and shut off the power. The school called and threaten to kick out the children for behavior issues. They felt like they were under attack. Mom and Grandfather knew that an engagement to this family would only be problems. They really did not want to get involved. They knew these problems would go away if Kagome would submit to their will. But on the other hand they would hate to see her live a life of misery.

They were fond of Azuma. He was kind, polite and seems to delight in doing medial chores. They also made him a part of the family. He is a good influence for Sota. Sota is starting to get his own fan club with his gracious speech and improvement in manners. Sota is fond of Azuma also, teaching him how to play video games and kicking the soccer ball around together. Azuma is fitting in here. The problem is Kagome fitting in there.

It was not that she did not know the proper techniques for tea ceremonies. She can probably do them better than most adults. Growing up on a shrine you learn and perform all sorts of ceremonies. She been doing these since she was a little girl. The real problem is that she cares how people are treated. She will not tolerate abused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azuma is having the time of his life. He is getting to do many things that his grandmother would say was below him or a waste of time. Video games are fun. He enjoys doing tasks around the shrine that he would never dare at home. He is finding a sense of accomplishment in working hard and seeing the fruit of his labor. The best part is that he is free to be himself. He doesn't have to be perfect here.

He is realizing that money isn't everything. Can he give up everything to be with Kagome? He doesn't know yet. He does know is that she is the first girl he really cares for.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryo was waiting for Kagome to run by. It was the only way he could think of seeing her. Azuma spends all his lunches with her. Every time he tries to talk to her at school Azuma is in the way. He joined her in the run and they had a great time with each other. Kagome offered to give him a tour at the shrine sometime. He will take her up on it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Kagome got home and hear about all the problems at the shrine, she got mad. Not a little mad but seriously tick off. The family and Azuma tried to get her to calm down but she ran off.

She ran right into the mansion yelling. "Where is she?" The maids tried to stop her but she just barged right past them into the office.

"I got something to say to you. You are the most despicable person on earth. How dare you go around and ruin people lives. You ruin the schools hope for Nationals this year. You hurt the chances for other to improve their history grades. You are destroying the one place in the community that actively care for what means, to give yourself a sense of control and power. You are not worth the dirt under my shoes. The engagement is off. I don't care if I am the only Miko around." she yelled.

"Wait right there! You will obey me and come back here. I am only getting started, you have not even seen the beginning of what I can do. You would not want any to get hurt." the grandmother replied.

"That is the wrong thing to say. You don't know everything I can do. You don't want to messed with my family," Kagome replied while forcibly pushing her on the chest.

"Yuniko stand down." Sesshomaru said.

"Your alive!" Kagome squealed in excitement.

"I noticed," he replied.

"Yuniko you will change everything back, Kagome I am taking you out to dinner. We have a lot of catching up to do" he said.

"Kagome ran up and hugged him. "I miss you so much. Tell me everything that happen the last 500 years. Is there anyone else still around?"

The Patriarch just stood there as they left with her mouth wide open.

The servants in the house that night were running around with secret smiles.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, the Hirugashis were amazed at the changes from the day before. The citations were resolved. The bank loan was paid in full. Power was turned back on with an apology and a 1000 dollar credit for the inconvenience. The school called back apologizing and offer free lunches for the rest of the year. Kagome track coach called and said he expected her to show up for practice.

"When the righteous suffered all things will turn into good," Grandfather stated.

Mom smiled, "believing hope against hope. Our prayers were answered."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Azuma was happy but concern. He knew the only person Grandmother would submit to was Sesshomaru. He had been with the family for generations and can be pretty scary. It made him nervous when he steps in. It was well known in the family you do not messed around with him. He needed to make a request from him. Azuma did not want to face him, but Kagome is important enough to do so.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kagome had a great time with Sesshomaru last night. It turns out that Azuma family are descendants of Rins. That would explained the flower business. He been looking out for the family in the background. He only steps in when they do something really stupid. Sesshomaru is kind of a silent protector and guardian. He believes that is why they wanted a miko in the family to gain control over him.

"She thought I would actually attack you?" Kagome was laughing. "I don't have a death wish, thank you very much."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kagome talk to Azuma and explained that she broke the engagement off. He requested that they can continue to date. Kagome agreed to that. The family said he can stay at the shrine as long as he can. Azuma really appreciate that. He was in no hurry to go back home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azuma went to meet Sesshomaru and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you would allowed, I have a request."

_How odd, someone brave enough to asked something from me._ Raising a brow he replied, "You may ask me but I don't guaranteed, I will preformed it."

"The only thing I ask is that you will grant protection to Kagome while she runs," Azuma asked.

"Why this girl? Why don't you force her to quit?" the Lord asked.

"I care too much for her to make her give up something she loves. She has a track meet, that she feels a great responsibility for and her honor will not allowed her to quit. She is a very special and unique person," he humbly stated.

"It will be granted," He replied. _Shippo would be prefect for the job. I would of protect the miko anyway but he doesn't need to know that. _"You might be asked to repay the favor sometime in the future."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Azuma said while bowing.

"You are dismissed," waving his hand for him to leave. _Someone in the family that has some value. Although his younger sister reminds me of Rin._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was Saturday, Azuma and Kagome were going out. It was Kagome's turn to decide the date. The first thing she did was take him to the mall and had him buy some jeans and a t-shirt.

"I never had any clothes like these before," he stated.

"You don't need to be dressed up all the time. We are going rollerblading in the park," she said.

"Rollerblading?" he asked.

Kagome helped him put on the shoes and showed him how to roller-blade. They had a great time. Azuma fell down a couple of times and had to hold on Kagome for balance, but improve enough to finally do a little at the end.

They roller-bladed to a food stand. She bought him a corn dog and some chips. Azuma decided he liked it. Since meeting Kagome he is experiencing all kind of new things. Life is much more interesting with her around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryo was not happy at all. He came by the Shrine today and discovered Kagome was on a date with Azuma. Everytime he tries to get close to her that rich kid is in the way.


	27. RYO

Shippo was silently near by watching Kagome on her runs. He noticed the banter between her and Ryo. There was something growing there. He could tell that Ryo was totally head over heels for Kagome and she was growing closer to him. He felt sorry for Azuma. He reported this to Sesshomaru and he replied let her choose who she likes.

The Grandmother gave up on the engagement since the girl would be assisting Sesshomaru instead of keeping him in line. She was hoping a Miko would her more control over Sesshomaru, but it wasn't to be. She is not good enough for the family. Her family has no power in business and would not be a profitable joining. There was nothing left to gain from the union. All that girl did was cause her grandson to act up. He is avoiding coming home and that will soon change, maybe she will send him to school in England.

Ryo finally got his tour with Kagome. He was glad to go with her and learn about the shrine. The history was interesting. The only downside was Azuma following along. As soon as Ryo mention tour, Azuma said he would like to have one also.

Azuma was concern. He could tell the way she looks at Ryo was not in the same way as him. it was also as if she was caressing him with her eyes. She was constantly stealing glances at him.

Azuma had to leave for England he plans to return soon. Grandmother transfer him to a school over there.

The night of the second competition was here. She was supporting her friends by going. Everyone was doing great. Trumpets, cello, clarinet, cello and finally Ryo turn.

Ryo stood up and bowed to the audience. I am playing a song I compose for a very special girl. He play it with all of his heart. The music drew you in, soon there was not a dry eye in the house. "The song is name "Kagome". Kagome, you inspire me. My every thought is of you. I love everything about you. I can't live without you. I need you to beside me every single day of my life. Kagome," kneeling down and open a box containing a ring, "will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kagome stood up and cover her mouth in shock. Then she ran upon the stage and kissed him saying. "Yes, yes. yes and in case you don't understand yes again. I will be proud to be by your side."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This was Ryo happy ending. Since the poll end up as a tie I will write one for Azuma next chapter.


	28. Azuma

Azuma rush back from England. He will not submit to his Grandmother anymore. Being away from Kagome, he realized how important she was for him. The fame, riches and former lifestyle were worth nothing without her. He is willing to give up everything for her. The plane ride was taking forever. A few minutes seem like hours to him.

The plane finally landed, he flagged down a taxi and ask to go to the shrine. While in the taxi, he used to internet to move his saving account to another bank that his family has no control. Lord Sesshomaru advised him to. He never thought the Lord would take him under his wing. The Lord stated he will assist him through school if his family disown him. It is highly probable that will happen. Grandmother no longer wants him to have anything to do with Kagome. He was ready to majorly defy his Grandmother.

He ran up the stairs to the Shrine looking for Kagome. Out of breath her brother say she went to the corner shop. Taking off he ran over to the store. He must of missed her. Running back to the shrine he looked for her again and saw Sota laughing.

"She is in the house," Sota responded in laughter.

Rushing in he saw Kagome with Ryo, it seems that Ryo just had a tour with Kagome.

" Kagome, I need to talk to you," he desperately said.

Excusing themselves they went outside. He knew Kagome dislikes living with his family. "Kagome, I realized that I can't live without you. I am willing to give up everything. I know I have nothing to offer you. But please don't leave me, I need you more than life itself."

"Azuma, I can never leave you. I realized when you were in England I needed you too. I am willing to suffer your Grand mother for you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This is the end. I hope others will write this crossover. It was fun and has several characters to work with. I look forward to your writings.


End file.
